


Когда уходит время...

by Lirrda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: У них остаются только они.Обрывки мыслей, воспоминаний, не сказанных слов. Крик сквозь время больше напоминающий шепот. (Сборник драбблов)





	1. Центр вселенной (Роза)

**Author's Note:**

> Статус "завершён", но по-немногу пополняется.

      Она любит его. Правда.   
  
      Только он не ты.   
  
      У него твой смех, твое лицо, он ведет себя как ты: все время пытается всех спасти, забывая о себе. Забывая, что он больше – не ты.  
  
      Знаешь, она научилась жить с этим. Умудрилась найти работу, которую можно было сочетать с вечными проблемами и попытками все исправить, найти новых друзей в этом старом-новом мире и попыталась привыкнуть, что тебя больше нет. Ее самой больше нет.  
  
      Да, она по-прежнему жива, у нее теперь есть отец, Джон и даже совсем маленький братик, только… Та Роза, которую ты знал, действительно умерла. Теперь она жёстче и расчетливей. Она помнит – ты всегда в первую очередь старался договориться, до последнего откладывая самые крайние меры, но ты где-то там. Там, куда она больше никогда не попадет, и ей пришлось повзрослеть и взять в руки оружие. Тебя здесь нет, но кто-то должен спасать мир.  
  
      И Джон по-прежнему рядом. Такой же неугомонный как ты, такой же идеальный, такой же умный и смешной, такой же… Точно такой же. Но при этом, совершенно другой. Представляешь, она порой почти забывает, что он всего лишь человек, что они дальше целого мира от родного дома, и смеется все тем же чистым, ничем незамутненным смехом, который всегда слышал ты. А потом она замирает, вспоминая – Тардис их не ждет, и видеть неземные миры ей больше не суждено.  
  
      Он ничего не говорит, но где-то в глубине его глаз, твоих глаз, Доктор, прячется понимание напополам с печалью. Он слишком похож на тебя. Он – часть тебя. И он даже представить не может каких сил ей стоит все это принять. Порой ночами, когда она думает, что он спит – она смотрит на него. Внимательно, неотрывно. Замечает все новые морщинки, которые никогда не появятся у тебя, вспоминает сколько все новых отличий с каждым днем появляются между вами. Словно не хочет думать, что это правда ты. Он ничего не может с этим сделать. Только все также надевать привычный костюм и, протягивая ей руку, бежать спасать мир, в гораздо более скромных масштабах чем раньше, но это все, что он может ей предложить, надеясь, что она не откажется однажды.   
  
      Она смирилась с этим, правда. Снова научилась видеть радости в самых простых вещах. В том, что отец рядом. Мама счастлива. В смехе своего маленького брата и все новых его открытиях. Просто в том, что мир все же жив и она снова бежит решать какие-то мировые проблемы. Не с тобой. С ним.  
  
      Она порой так за него боится. Боится, он забудет, что не может регенерировать и полезет на рожон, убеждая очередного инопланетянина сдаться и оставить Землю в покое. Да, она все же научила его твоей философии, но совсем не готова терять тебя еще раз. Даже если он – не ты.   
  
      Иногда, она смотрит на звезды, думая о том, что с тобой, где ты летаешь среди чужих миров? Изменил ли уже лицо или в этот раз тебе повезло больше? Ответов она никогда не узнает, только от всей души верит, что ты в порядке и о тебе есть кому позаботиться. Ей очень хочется тебя увидеть еще хотя бы раз, но в это же время, она очень надеется, что миры больше никогда не будут рассыпаться, принося за собой смерть.  
  
      Она помнит тебя и никогда не забудет. И не позволит ни одному человеку из семьи забыть. Даже совсем еще юный брат с самого своего рождения слушал сказки о тебе. Все, что вы пережили вместе. Каждую историю, каждый момент вашего времени, все, что ты ей рассказывал.   
  
      Со временем, она научилась жить без тебя. Не искать тебя в нем, не упоминать в каждый удобный и не очень момент, не растравливать старые раны и не лелеять горькие воспоминания вашего расставания. Она все также рассказывает о тебе. Но больше не мечтает, что ты вернешься. Принимает окончательно и бесповоротно – тебя здесь нет, и уже не ищет. И дышать становится проще. Она больше не видит в нем тебя и вдруг понимает – он хорош и сам по себе, а он, замечая в ней перемены – счастливо улыбается и перестает бояться одиночества.  
  
      Ты все еще в ее сердце, закрытый от всех на надежный замок. Но больше ты не центр ее вселенной.  
  
      Тебя нет, Доктор. Ваша история ушла, но не волнуйся. Она счастлива. Даже если без тебя.


	2. Целая жизнь (Марта)

      Почему ты никогда не замечал ее? Она так хотела, чтобы ты просто обратил на нее внимание…

      Доктор, ты так застрял в своей печали, в своем одиночестве, что совсем перестал видеть людей вокруг себя. Ты знал, ты ведь все знал. Видел все ее взгляды, полные обожания, бросаемые на тебя, но всегда воспринимал это как должное, не думая, что однажды она уйдет, устав рушить свою жизнь в погоне за тем, кто всегда где-то за тысячи звезд от нее, даже если казалось, что ты рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

      Знаешь, это странно. Мастер едва не уничтожил весь мир, но именно благодаря ему она поняла, что не может так. Бегать по чужим планетам, по другим временам. Да, это было настолько увлекательно, а ты был так неподражаем, что она забывала о своем привычном мире, но… Это никогда не было ее настоящей жизнью. Она так старалась. Так старалась быть похожей на тебя. Так хотела, чтобы ты заметил и оценил наконец ее усилия…

      Удивительно, но когда она ушла — стало легче. Ей казалось — будет тяжело, она станет рваться назад, в ТАРДИС, к звездам, но нет. Была печаль, что все ушло безвозвратно, но, наверное, она слишком много пережила, пока в одиночестве ходила по всей Земле, молясь за свою семью и надеясь, что все это не бессмысленно. Наверное, этого было слишком много для нее, и она перестала так отчаянно гореть своей любовью к тебе. Больше ее это не тревожит. Ни ты, ни чужие звезды. Марта так устала. Это было незабываемо, Доктор, но она больше не могла.

      Ты не одобряешь, что она связалась с Юнит? А что было делать, Доктор? Иногда год — это целая жизнь. Марта изменилась и это уже не исправить. Она все помнит. Весь ужас, который вынуждена была пережить. Ни одного шанса забыть. Но Марта не позволит никогда этому повториться. Ни при ее жизни. Ты осуждаешь? Не вини ее. Она просто хочет мира для своей планеты, ничего больше. Не ее вина, что она не забыла. Если для жизни планеты она будет вынуждена кого-то убить или подставиться под пули… Что ж. Ей хватит смелости. Она — не ты, и не умеет все решать только словами. Прости.

      Она нашла свое призвание, правда. Даже если ты ее осуждаешь, это не важно. Она тебя все еще любит, но уже не жаждет твоего внимания и одобрения. Больше нет. Ее безграничная любовь давно превратилась в глубокую дружескую привязанность, и, разумеется, она прислушается к тому, что ты говоришь, но она не будет слепо следовать за тобой. Когда-то, она бы сделала для тебя все, лишь бы просто увидеть, что ты ей гордишься, а теперь — она выросла. 

      Даже несмотря на Юнит, на вечные проблемы с пришельцами, стрельбой и опасностью умереть — она счастлива, Доктор. У нее есть работа, которую она умеет отлично выполнять, крепкая семья, что всегда может поддержать и надежный любимый муж, тоже немало знаний получивший от тебя. Они очень тебе благодарны, Доктор. Ты так изменил их жизни, и они не знают, хорошо это или плохо, но все же, благодаря тебе они вместе. Они знают больше других о мире, и у них есть все, чтобы быть довольными жизнью. Этому тоже научил их ты: что бы ни происходило — жизнь все равно невыразимо прекрасна. Марта больше не бегает по другим мирам, но ей это больше и не нужно. Она нашла себя, Доктор. И весь мир у ее ног.

      Но ты в нем больше не главный.

      Не беспокойся, Доктор. Она уже не вернется, но ее жизнь в полном порядке. Думаешь, что виноват? Наверняка. Ты всегда так думаешь и, наверное, это правда. Но Марта давно забыла свои обиды, а все, что с ней случилось — она давно пережила и ты ничего не исправишь. Ее жизнь и решения — это только ее прерогатива. Ты ничего не сможешь изменить.

      Но тебе не о чем заботиться. Ты бы хотел другого для нее, Марта знает. Но она собой довольна. И она больше не одна. В конце концов, это главное, не правда ли? 

 


	3. Другого — не нужно (Микки)

      Болван Рикки…

      Микки. Конечно же Микки. Тебе ведь было все равно, да? Ты любишь людей, любишь Землю, но… вряд ли бы ты его заметил, если бы не Роуз. Не слишком смелый, не слишком умный для тебя, наверное. Куда уж ему.

      Наверное, поэтому Роза так быстро забыла. Выбрала не его и оставила в одиночестве. Нет, ему не за что винить ни ее, ни тебя, ни даже самого Господа Бога, но ты даже представить не можешь, насколько же в самом деле было обидно.

      Целый год, Доктор. Целый год. Его обвиняли и презирали, а он просто ждал и надеялся, что однажды она вернется. Она вернулась, но взамен – ничего. Она словно и не видела, а ты и вовсе считал его болваном и даже имя не мог запомнить. В шутку, разумеется. Не многим лучше, вообще-то.

      Но ведь ты всегда исправляешься… Микки даже был благодарен тебе. Он никогда не был достаточно хорош для тебя, правда? Максимум роль умной железной собачки. Все еще было обидно. Зато он нашел бабушку, другой мир и новую жизнь без тебя и Роуз. Он скучал по вам и своему миру, но было лучше, чем чувствовать себя вечным лишним. Без шансов на возвращение. Не надо, ни к чему.

      Так правда было лучше, он изменился, стал сильнее и смелее. Без твоей помощи, Доктор, хотя все равно благодаря тебе. Это ты ему показал – никто не выберет его такого. А еще война… длинная, кровожадная война. Сложно было удержаться и не взять оружие в руки, прости.

      Ох, Доктор. Скольких же ты изменил… К лучшему, к худшему – кто знает? 

      Ты бы не одобрил. Неважно. В конце концов, ты стал ему хорошим приятелем и Микки тебе за многое благодарен, но он больше не глупый, слабый парень. Микки знает, что делает и твое одобрение ему не нужно. Вряд ли даже раньше было нужно и твое осуждение его не волнует. 

      Он не ты и заботится о Земле своими способами.

      А еще у него есть Марта. Не Роуз. Марта. Так странно: двое людей, незамеченных тобой оказались в итоге вместе. Может, это был знак судьбы? Как думаешь, Доктор?

      Впрочем, это тоже неважно. Они теперь вдвоем и никогда не будут одиноки. Наверное, это самое важное, да? Чужие миры, другие времена – видимо, это просто не для них. Так бывает, увы. Или это к счастью? Не знаешь?

      Микки скучает порой по Роуз. Уже давным-давно не любит, все прошло долгие годы назад. Целые миры назад. Но она была ему хорошей подругой и он действительно надеется, что в ее жизни все хорошо. Да и у тебя тоже.

      У вас было плохое начало, даже очень. Но, в конечном итоге, его жизнь стала такой только благодаря тебе. У него любимая жена и совершенно другой взгляд на мир. Когда-то он был зол на тебя, потом обижен, потом… Не все ли теперь равно? Он вспоминает то время с теплотой и считает тебя хорошим парнем. Все дурное забыто, делить больше нечего.

      Ему не хочется в Тардис. Это было неплохое время, и он многое узнал, но его жизнь здесь.

      И ему не нужно ничего другого.


	4. Она не вспомнит (Донна)

      Вспоминай ее, Доктор. Вспоминай, потому что она не сможет.  
  
      Она не вспомнит.  
  
      Ей нельзя.  
  
      Где-то целые миры живы только благодаря ей, но она не вспомнит ни одного мгновения рядом с тобой.  
  
      В ее голове столько воспоминаний, столько знаний, столько жизни… Чужой жизни теперь. Не ее.  
  
      Но знаешь, иногда, она замирает и пытается понять, что же не так. Она чувствует, нет,  _знает_  – есть что-то, что-то безумно важное, что-то, что она пропускает изо дня в день. Она пытается, так отчаянно пытается… Ты ведь помнишь, она невероятно упряма.  
  
      Нет, Доктор, с этим ты уже ничего не сделаешь, это не в твоей власти. Она  _хочет_ знать. Никогда не сможет, но ей это  _нужно_. Она так думает.  
  
      Иногда она целыми часами проводит время над старыми фотографиями, словно сможет что-то найти где-то там, в прошлом. Словно найдет там какую-то зацепку. Хоть что-то, хоть мысль, хотя бы ее тень… Что-нибудь!  
  
      Каждый раз мимо. Словно она ищет где-то не там. И спросить бы кого, но… Порой дедушка смотрит так, словно что-то знает, словно ему жаль, по-настоящему жаль, и словно произошло что-то очень, очень страшное, но это же чушь, правда? Он бы сказал, он бы обязательно, обязательно сказал! А если бы попытался что-то скрыть, уж она-то бы вытрясла из него всю правду! Нет, ничего он не знает. Она уверена.  
  
      Но так не всегда. Большую часть времени она все та же. Воспитывает всех, кто попадается ей под руку, много кричит и всегда про всё знает лучше других. А еще, по-прежнему пропускает всё, что только возможно. Подруги каждый раз рассказывают ей о множестве странных событий, не понимая, что ей нельзя, не стоит все это знать, но она продолжает от них отмахивается, считая, что все рассказы полная ерунда.   
  
      Только сны, Доктор! Сны так и не отпускают. Такие прекрасные, сказочные и совершенно невозможные. Хоть бы их запомнить. Но нет. Они утекают, как песок сквозь пальцы. Только лицо. Чье-то серьезное и очень умное лицо. Кто-то очень знакомый, очень близкий и нужный. Вспомнить бы, кто это, но черты словно размываются, а голова начинает нестерпимо болеть, заставляя перестать думать…  
  
      Еще у нее есть муж. Ты ведь видел его. Мечта ее жизни, знаешь? Своя семья, только своя. Мужчина рядом, который любит и ценит только ее. Только ее и больше никого. И не предаст никогда. Когда она об этом думает, ей кажется, что в прошлый раз, когда она собиралась замуж, что-то произошло. Что-то… что-то странное, что-то жуткое, что-то настолько важное, что перевернуло ее жизнь. Но мысль каждый раз ускользает, не позволяя ухватить.  
  
      Всегда что-то мешает. Пришедший с работы муж, плачь маленького сына или звонок от матери. Словно кто-то там, во вселенной не хочет, чтобы она поняла наконец, что же такое нужное она опять прозевала. Ерунда, конечно. Нет там никого, в этой гребанной вселенной, она даже не знает, откуда такие глупые мысли забредают в ее голову.  
  
      Ей жаль, Доктор. Она ничего не помнит, но ей на самом деле жаль.  
  
      Хотя у нее хорошая жизнь, правда. Теперь у нее есть все, что она когда-либо хотела. Добилась всего, чего так не хватало. Родила детей от любимого мужа, как и хотела уже давно. Двух маленьких крошек. И, знаешь, немного успокоилась. Может быть, это ей и нужно было. Люди, для которых она стала  _самой важной женщиной во Вселенной_. Может быть, больше ей ничего и не надо от этого мира. Наверное, не стоит терзать себя понапрасну, пытаясь разобраться в том, чего нет. Она ведь счастлива.  _Почти_  счастлива. Разве что досадная мысль в голове, что она что-то должна вспомнить… Но это ведь все так неважно.  
  
      Увы, она не сможет перестать. Ты стер важную главу ее жизни и она никогда не смирится.   
  
      Дедушка перестал звать ее посмотреть на такие любимые им звезды, но она все равно приходит, когда выдается шанс. Оставляет детей с отцом и приходит, словно и не замечая взволнованного взгляда дедушки.  
  
      Почему-то теперь она полюбила вот так тихо сидеть в тишине и смотреть на ночное небо, усыпанное мириадами звезд. Это словно успокаивает и дает надежду. Донна не задумывается, надежду на что хочет получить, просто, может быть, однажды, она найдет ответы на все свои вопросы. Однажды… Когда-нибудь.  
  
      Она не вспомнит, Доктор. Она никогда не вспомнит. Но не перестанет пытаться.


	5. Дай ему знак (Уилфред)

     Он до сих пор ждет. Ты знаешь?  
  
      Да, ты говорил ему, что тебя, того тебя, кого он знал — больше не будет. Но... Он виноват. Так виноват. Ты умер ради него, помнишь? И ты так не хотел умирать...  
  
      Все прошло, ты другой, и больше нет той обиды. На Уилфреда, на мир, на Мастера с его барабанами. У тебя все хорошо. Только вот Уилфред все еще там. И не знает, как жить с мыслью, что ради него ты, тот, другой ты, — погиб.  
  
      Нет, не переживай, не стоит.  
  
      Он пережил войну и как никто другой знает — иногда кому-то приходится. Иногда кто-то остается. Это не оправдание, это жизнь. Но все же, все же.  
  
      Но знаешь, он не жалеет. Не жалеет о том, что спас кому-то жизнь. Он сделал бы это вновь. Жаль только, не смог тебя убедить, что не надо его спасать. И о своем спасении он не жалеет, вовсе нет. У него еще столько дел, он столько хочет увидеть.   
  
      У него есть семья. Дочь. Может и не самая спокойная, но... Сильвии нужна забота. Кто-то должен быть рядом с ней. Она его дочь, понимаешь? А еще есть Донна. Ты помнишь ее? Помни, Доктор, пожалуйста, помни, ведь она не может. Она хочет вспомнить. Уилфред видит это в ее глазах каждый день, и ему... Доктор, если бы только знал, как же это трудно — молчать. Не упоминать о тебе ни словом, ни действием, ни взглядом.  
  
      Ему так хочется рассказать. Так хочется.  
  
      Только еще больше хочется, чтобы она жила. Поэтому он молчит. Но это больно, Доктор. Больно просто смотреть и не знать, как помочь. Как и тогда. Ты помнишь? Когда ты умирал ради него.  
  
      Он не сможет забыть. Ни свою благодарность, ни твои слезы.  
  
      Уилфред по-прежнему верит в лучшее будущее вместе с пришельцами. Даже после всего, что было, после всех вторжений, после Донны... Но ведь есть ты, Доктор! Всегда есть ты. И огромная невообразимо прекрасная вселенная.  
  
      Он больше не зовет Донну по вечерам. Ему страшно. Что, если вдруг?.. Но оставить свои наблюдения и вовсе — выше его сил. Ведь там целый мир. Там ты. Он надеется, что ты. Ты ведь...   
  
      Он не знает точно, что произошло. Что могло произойти. Он знает о регенерации, но как не переживать? Всякое может быть. Он смотрит на Донну и понимает, что быть может что угодно. И это пугает. Поэтому ему хочется однажды встретить тебя. Увидеть случайно, где-то в толпе, мельком, краем глаза. Просто знать — непоправимого не произошло. Невозможно. Он знает.  
  
      Ты другой. И видеться с Донной тебе лучше не стоит. Даже теперь.  
  
      И все же. Все же.  
  
      Доктор... Ох, Доктор. Прости старика. Может, ты и старше, но разве это меняет что-то?  
  
      Дай ему знак. Хоть какой-то. Пролети мимо. Пробеги. Ошибись номером. Даже будучи другим. Он поймет, догадается. А он дождется.  
  
      Ему есть ради чего жить, Доктор. И он будет вечность благодарен тебе за продленные дни. И всю эту же вечность он будет верить и надеяться, что ты в порядке. 


	6. Ее выбор (Эми)

      Трудно было перестать ждать тебя.   
  
      Она все знает про фиксированные точки, про невозможность возвращения, но это ведь ты. Тот, кого она ждала почти все свою жизнь.  
  
      Рори было проще. Он никогда не верил в тебя и словно знал – все закончится так. Что они умрут или застрянут где-то или… Все это разрывает ему сердце, но он ждал этого.  
  
      Не она. Она свято верила, что все закончится так, как и должно. Увы.  
  
      Эми всегда знала что происходит, кому что делать и куда бежать. Была главной. Но тогда, в самый первый момент она отдала всю власть ему, потому что никак не могла понять, что значит «без тебя». Что значит «навсегда».  
  
      Не волнуйся. Ее ступора хватило ненадолго. Теперь она все так же командует, что-то решает и в целом, всеми силами показывает всем, что она шотландка.  
  
      Да, они собирались отказаться от путешествий, но… С условием, что когда-нибудь, может быть, однажды, в самом конце ты вернешься. Ну, знаешь, попрощаться. Чтобы они знали, что ты в порядке. Или не вернешься, но оставишь эту иллюзию надежды. И уж, конечно, они собирались жить там, где привыкли.  
  
      Вместо этого она теперь пишет книги. Много, постоянно. Реальность, переплетенная с вымыслом.  _Твоя_  реальность, Доктор. Это все, что ты ей оставил. Воспоминания.  
  
      Сотни воспоминаний о вселенной.   
  
      Здесь все по-другому. Вторая четверть предыдущего века – это как другой мир. Даже поговорить не с кем о том, что привычно.  _Было_  привычно. Где-то там, уже в чужой жизни.  
  
      Они привыкли к этому. Ко  _всему_  этому. Не вспоминать без необходимости, не упоминать что-то неизвестное еще в это время и не тосковать по ушедшему слишком сильно. Не ждать.  
  
      Правда, это сложно. За столько лет ожидание стало почти безусловным рефлексом для нее.   
  
      Именно поэтому она пишет. Не может не писать. Это словно замена тебе. Ей хочется выговориться, сказать все, что было и есть в душе, чтобы ты был хоть где-то. Пусть в качестве напечатанных страниц.   
  
      Страниц, где тебя никто никогда не узнает и не поймет. Но это и не нужно. Важнее – рассказать то, что крутится в голове.  
  
      Она беспокоится за тебя. Так же, как и Рори. Ты ведь не можешь быть один. Кто-то должен быть рядом, чтобы напоминать, кто ты такой и почему нельзя быть жестоким.   
  
      Потому что… Звездный кит, помнишь?   
  
      Ты должен помнить, Доктор, обязательно. Пожалуйста, не забывай.  
  
      Как бы тебе ни хотелось что-то сделать и как бы тебя ни сердили – помни, почему ты не должен быть как они. Ты лучше любого из них. Эми знает, уж ей ли не знать?  
  
      Ей по-прежнему горько, что все закончилось так. Что ее дочь оказалась взрослой самостоятельной женщиной, которой давно не нужна материнская забота. (Она их навещает, знаешь? Не слишком часто, но все же – они ее родители, и она их любит и старается заботиться)   
  
      Ей жаль, что Рори больше не увидит своего старого отца. Он почти об этом не говорит, но она знает, насколько это должно быть ужасно. Эми не слишком привязана к своим родителям, без которых выросла, но она тоже чувствует эту холодную горечь на кончике языка.  
  
      Эми очень скучает по своему времени, она была там счастлива, там осталось все, что она так любила. Там было проще. Здесь они пережили войну. Да, вдали от фронта, но все же…  
  
      Только понимаешь, как бы она ни тосковала по той, далекой жизни и по тебе – она сделала правильный выбор, Эми знает.  
  
      Это ведь Рори.  _Ее_  Рори.  
  
      Как она могла его оставить? Как, Доктор?  
  
      Бросить одного в холодных тридцатых? Нет, Доктор. Нет. Даже если бы снова дали возможность – нет. Это не жертва, просто она не смогла бы без него.  
  
      У неё уже было это «без него». Даже не один раз. Она знает, как это и не согласна на повторение подобного.  
  
      Были дни, были целые годы, когда ей казалось, что ты можешь быть важнее. На какое-то короткое мгновение – она была почти влюблена в тебя. Все прошло много лет назад.  
  
      Теперь единственный, кто нужен ей рядом – Рори. Прости. Просто она всегда будет выбирать его, не потому что должна, а потому что без него уже невозможно.  
  
      Поэтому она боится. Знаешь чего? Нет, не расставания. Она могла бы это пережить, если бы ему так было лучше. Но она знает, когда он умрет. Все умирают, сам знаешь, но ей страшно остаться без него. Без того, кто всегда был рядом. Всегда, что бы ни случилось.  
  
      Это был он, Доктор, не ты. С самого ее детства.  
  
      Она не вернется домой, и это больше не важно. Она сделала свой выбор, прости, что это был не ты.  
  
      Только будь осторожен, хорошо?  
  
      Даже если прошло много лет, она все еще волнуется о тебе. Как будет всегда до своего самого последнего вдоха.   
  
      Не подведи ее.  
  
      А она… В конечном итоге, у нее были сотни приключений с тобой, и она безмерно счастлива, что это все было, но теперь, в сухом остатке, у нее есть все, что ей нужно для счастья. У нее есть Рори. Все остальное… Все остальное они переживут и справятся, это ведь Понды.  
  
      Хотя нет. Больше нет. Уильямсы. Не менее упрямые и верные Уильямсы.  
  
      Она не ждет тебя больше. Но знаешь, оно и к лучшему. Только верить в тебя она никогда не перестанет. Никогда.

 


	7. Важно вовсе не это (Рори)

      Он не хотел всего этого.  
  
      Рори хотел тихой семейной жизни в Лидворте с Эми. И чтобы ты был лишь ее детским придуманным другом. Потому что, знаешь, он боялся. Тебя.  
  
      Даже с тобой выдуманным бороться было невозможно. Тебя не было, Доктор, но ты был абсолютно  _везде_. Эми бредила тобой. Ничего вокруг не видела.  _Его_  не видела.  
  
      А он ведь старался, Доктор. С самого детства он только и делал, что надеялся хотя бы на крохи ее внимания. Она грезила о твоем возвращении. Даже когда выросла.  
  
      Да, Господи, он на врача пошел учиться из-за тебя! Даже здесь не дотянулся, так и остался мед.братом.  
  
      А потом ты явился. Так просто, так легко, словно так и должно быть. И снова исчез. А Эми ходила счастливая. Ну как же. Ты оказался настоящим, она была права.  
  
      Рори думал – все закончилось. Надеялся. И очень много читал, чтобы понимать хоть что-нибудь, если ты вернешься. Он ожидал этого, хотя все так же продолжал бояться.  
  
      Ты невесту его украл, Доктор. И она ведь пошла, как будто это самое правильное, что могло быть. Разве он должен был быть этому рад? Ты правда думал, что выпрыгивать из торта на  _его_  мальчишнике – это забавно? На чьем угодно, только не его.   
  
      Он пытался хотя бы приблизиться к тебе в глазах Эми, хотя бы немного почти всю свою жизнь. Прости, что ему было совершенно не смешно.  
  
      Прости, что твоя ТАРДИС не произвела на него впечатления. Трудно прыгать от восторга, когда понимаешь, что из-за всего этого любовь всей твоей жизни может уйти от тебя в любую секунду. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, да?  
  
      Куда уж тебе.  
  
      А вот он этого ждал. Ждал, что она уйдет, или что-то с ней случится, или… Знаешь, сколько всего может случится из-за тебя? Все, что угодно!  
  
      Ты же, со всей своей крутостью, и этой машиной времени, и дурацким видом… Эми хотела тебя впечатлить. Все эти годы хотела, Рори знал. А тебе все равно, ты в своих приключениях, ты не думаешь, ты…  
  
      Удивлен, что Рори был зол?  
  
      Он не Эми. Он не звал тебя. Ему нравилась его тихая мирная жизнь, и он должен был жениться на единственной девушке, которую когда-либо любил. Должен был. А потом появился ты. Словно назло. Словно ты тот, кто должен разрушить всю его жизнь.  
  
      Ну и как он должен был радоваться?  
  
      Рори был напуган. Рори был зол. Только он не ты и даже не Эми. Его злость и страх ничего не значат, вы вдвоем были вполне счастливы и без него.  
  
      Хотя он был счастлив, что вы позволили ему остаться. Не из-за тебя, или приключений, не обольщайся. Просто быть рядом с Эми. Приходилось довольствоваться малым.  
  
      Ох, Доктор, ну сколько же он натерпелся от тебя. Сколько раз можно было умирать во всех реальностях?  
  
      Впрочем, несмотря ни на что, ты умеешь нравиться даже тем, кто этого не хочет. Даже на Рори сработало.   
  
      Хотя, охраняя Эми в течение двух тысяч лет, он успел тебя пару раз проклясть. Извини, но держаться подальше от неприятностей – не самое лучшее времяпровождение. Была масса возможностей припомнить все.  
  
      Но он никогда тебя не ненавидел. Ты ведь хороший человек и отличный друг. Именно ты, Доктор, научил его любить все это. Приключения. Другую жизнь. Только знаешь, где-то там внутри него жило совершенно беспомощное отчаяние. Это когда самое ценное с каждым днем ускользает все дальше и ничего невозможно сделать. Он знал, что ты не виноват, понял, и все же.  
  
      Он больше не пытался соревноваться с тобой. Как? У тебя есть все, чего не было у него, и она должна, она обязательно должна была выбрать тебя! Кто на ее месте выбрал бы его? Он понимал. Правда понимал и бессильно сдался. Он просто рядом с ней и может ее защищать. Бог с ней, с любовью, ему хватало того, что он имел.  
  
      И он не думал, ни на секунду не думал, насколько сильно он ошибается. Никто не заблуждался сильнее. Боже, он столько дней еще не мог в это поверить. Едва ли не до самого конца.  
  
      И знаешь что? Он не жалеет. Ему жаль, что он больше не может вернуться домой, к несчастному одинокому отцу, по которому он невероятно скучает, и жаль, что все эти люди отобрали у него его маленькую дочь, а теперь другой уже никогда не будет. Но нет. Ему больше не жаль, что ты появился в их жизни.  
  
      Может быть, если бы не ты, они с Эми не смогли бы долго протянуть вместе. Возможно, многих вещей Рори так бы и не понял. Может быть, а может нет, кто знает? Может быть, они были бы точно так же счастливы и без тебя. И в своём мире. Со своими детьми.  
  
      Но иногда он смотрит в темное ночное небо в своих далеких тридцатых и просто говорит: «Спасибо».  
  
      Ты никогда не сможешь вернуться за ними и никогда не исправишь всего, что произошло, но в конце концов, важно ведь вовсе не это.


	8. Он будет ждать (Брайан)

      Он не винит тебя, совсем нет. Он знает — ты был их другом и никогда не оставил бы их, если бы мог.  
  
      Но все равно, — это все ты. Это все из-за тебя! Твоя вина.  
  
      Он знает наверняка — ты горевал. Уверен в этом. Но разве может твоё горе сравниться с его? Ты можешь идти вперёд, и ты идёшь. Через сотню лет, через две, но идёшь и уже не оглядываешься.  
  
      Разве он так может? Где ему взять время и силы, чтобы смириться с тем, что его сын уже никогда не вернётся домой? Рори прожил долгую, и, Брайан надеется, счастливую жизнь, но все же…  
  
      Он ездил туда. На их могилу, где они нашли последний приют.  
  
      Восемьдесят два, Доктор. Рори было восемьдесят два. Для Брайана ему навсегда осталось чуть за тридцать. Ещё мальчишка совсем.  
  
      И что ему говорить, Доктор? Что говорить людям, ведь они спрашивают. Какие слова найти в ответ…  
  
      Их дом должен был быть полон смеха. Полон детей. Полон ими… Ничего не осталось. Лишь смолкшие голоса и цветы, что Брайан обещал поливать. Да кому нужны они теперь? Кому сам Брайан теперь нужен…  
  
      Он все равно не винит тебя. Ему просто горько, что все вышло так. Что он не смог даже сказать им «прощай». Что он никогда не расскажет никому о своем горе. Как, Доктор? Как он сможет хоть кому-то рассказать, что случилось с ними?  
  
      Они не видели твоего мира, они не поверят. Брайан оставляет им хрупкую, лживую надежду. Их друзья, Доктор, семья – все они думают, что однажды Рори и Эми вновь вернутся из очередного путешествия и все будет по-прежнему хорошо. Брайан только согласно кивает, пытаясь не выдать того, как тоскливо екает сердце при звуке их имени. Это лишь его ноша. Не их.  
  
      В утешение Рори оставил ему Энтони. Внук Брайана оказался старше его самого. Когда-то Брайан надеялся на внуков. Что он будет учить их, приглядывать за ними, играть. Что ж, внук у него теперь есть. С ним уже явно не поиграешь, но зато он может рассказать о своих родителях. Как они жили, что рассказывали о нем, Брайане, который тогда еще не успел появиться на свет. Были ли они счастливы.  
  
      Энтони действительно стал утешением.  
  
      Им мог стать и ты, но ты даже не пришел! Доктор, ты оставил его одного ждать и верить!   
  
      Тебе стыдно, да? Не сберег их, подвел старика.  
  
      Зайди к нему, Доктор, зайди. Найди время среди своих вечных блужданий по вселенной и просто… Он будет рад, правда.  
  
      Достанет бутылочку вина, и вы вспомните их. Проговорите много часов подряд, вспоминая дела давно минувших дней. Он расскажет тебе об их детстве, о том, что было важно для них, но они никогда тебе не говорили. Ты расскажешь об их приключениях.   
  
      Брайану будет приятно знать, что его дети достойные люди. Он и без того об этом знает, разумеется, но все же.   
  
      Не бойся, Доктор. Он не станет обвинять тебя. Уже нет.   
  
      Сотри грусть из его глаз хотя бы на время, дай шанс насладиться воспоминаниями. Позволь ему попрощаться. Пусть не с ними, пусть с тобой. Позволь.  
  
      А затем уходи, теперь уже навсегда. Оставь его с его горем и не беспокойся. Он не перестанет оплакивать своих детей, но он привыкнет.   
  
      Они были счастливы, и они любили тебя и свою жизнь с тобой. Они любили его. И, в конце концов, у них была та самая долгая счастливая жизнь. Может быть, это все, чего можно было желать для них.  
  
      А за него не волнуйся. Брайан Уильямс – он не пропадет, ему все еще есть для чего жить, даже если дети оставили его.  
  
      Ты только приди, ладно? Однажды, в яркий солнечный день, реши, что пришло время и приди. Хоть раз в жизни, сделай исключение и посмотри на последнюю страницу. Дай ему иллюзию связи с сыном. В последний раз.   
  
      Он будет ждать тебя, раз уж больше не может ждать их.

 


	9. Беги, умник и помни ее (Клара)

     Клара Освальд… Невозможная девушка. Та, которой никогда не существовало. Та, кто была рождена, чтобы спасти Доктора. Та, кто всегда ходила по краю, словно хотела найти свою смерть…  
  
      Ты помнишь ее, Доктор? Разумеется. Ты помнишь каждого из них. Каждого, кого ты потерял во времени. Вот только… почти все они живы. В других временах, в других мирах, но они в порядке. Сколько имен у нее было? Не знаешь. Ты почти никогда не видел ее. Не замечал, как она бежала. Звала тебя. Умирала за тебя. Столько раз, столько ее осколков во всех мирах вселенной…  
  
      Но она не была обижена на тебя. Не за это. У вас столько всего было. Помнишь вашу первую встречу? Ты спас ее от wi-fi, а она почти отказалась с тобой лететь? Она так боялась. Оставить всю свою жизнь, потерять себя рядом с тобой, где-то там во вселенной.   
  
      Ты помнишь, сколько вы пережили? Конечно, ты все помнишь. Каждый из дней, что вы провели вместе, спасая чьи-то миры и жизни. И тот день, когда она спасла тебя. Когда невозможная девушка стала самой обычной, просто сумевшей рискнуть ради тебя всем. Хотя нет. Неправда. Для тебя она так и осталась совершенно невозможной.   
  
      Ты ведь не винил ее за то, что все изменилось? Ей было совсем не просто смириться с тем, что ты абсолютно другой и одновременно все тот же самый. Вастра была не права. Когда-то она была тобой увлечена, но не более. А кто бы не был? Кто бы смог удержаться, когда в жизнь врывается практически бессмертный бог и предлагает все, о чем только можно мечтать? Дело было вовсе не во внешности.  
  
      Как она могла оставить тебя? Сумасшедшего с будкой, за которым необходимо приглядывать. Как бы она не была зла и обижена, она все равно любила тебя. Всегда. Даже когда пыталась предать. Ты ведь знаешь, каково это? Терять самых дорогих тебе людей. Скольких ты потерял, Доктор? Сколько призраков бродит в ТАРДИС? Сколько их осталось где-то там, на полях сражений? Ты ведь поэтому простил. Даже пытался помочь, хотя и знал, что все бесполезно, но разве ты не сделал бы этого снова? Для своей невозможной девушки. Для той, кто была в отчаянии и больше не знала, что ей делать. Разве ты бы смог ее оставить?  
  
      Но ты не бог, даже если тебя таким считают. Ты не мог вернуть его и никогда не имел шансов спасти ее. Чтобы ты не делал, она бы все равно ушла. Всю свою жизнь она пыталась гореть как можно ярче, словно чувствуя, что ей не суждено дожить даже до тридцати. Пыталась успеть в обоих своих жизнях, сделать все, что только она сможет. Лезла на рожон, защищая весь мир, подражая тебе и словно разыскивая и призывая свою смерть. Что ты мог сделать с упрямой девчонкой, которая всегда добивалась того, чего хотела?  
  
      Она знала на что идет и отлично понимала что ей не дано обмануть ворона. Столько месяцев в борьбе с врагами… Клара никогда не обольщалась на свой счет. Она не стала бы ровней тебе, чтобы ни делала. Да она и не хотела. Единственное, что она могла — выбрать, как именно она умрет. Погибнуть, спасая кого-то — чем не идеальный для нее шанс? Она не собиралась покидать тебя. Она не хотела умирать одна в глубокой старости. Она хотела сгореть быстро и ярко, освещая дорогу другим. Помни ее последние слова, Доктор. Всегда помни.  
  
      Помни, Доктор, как в ее глазах отражался целый мир, как она спасала людей и как любила тебя. И главное, помни, как она торопилась жить, жадно изучая другие времена и планеты. Не позволяй себе забыть обо всем, что вы пережили и что ты ей обещал. Оплакивай ее, но не упивайся своим горем и яростью слишком долго, будь сильным. Она была довольна своей жизнью. Даже пережив перед смертью жуткую агонию — она бы не повернула назад, даже если бы могла. Не волнуйся за ее душу, теперь она в покое и все равно не жалеет ни об одном своем решении.  
  
      Вся твоя жизнь состоит из вечного бега, Доктор. Бега от не менее вечных потерь. Теперь ты снова будешь бежать, пытаясь скрыться от боли, даже несмотря на бесполезность всего этого. Беги, Доктор. Беги, умник и всегда помни ее.


	10. Она была. И она будет (Билл)

     Она была другой. Наверное, глупой. Может быть. А может и нет.  
  
       _Кто знает, Доктор?_  
  
      У вас было слишком мало времени, чтобы узнать друг друга.  
  
       _Она улыбалась, когда чего-то не понимала._  
  
      Ты помнишь ее улыбку?  
  
       _Конечно. Невозможно забыть. Не в этот раз. Не с ней._  
  
      Она так многого не успела узнать о тебе. Почти ничего. Ты не знал вообще ничего. Или наоборот — все. Но это неважно. Ничего из этого больше уже неважно. Знаешь, что важно?  
  
       _Она была. Ты слышишь? Она была, Доктор._  
  
      Не имеет значения какой или что с ней случилось. Она была — вот, что важно. Она дышала, она любила и просто жила. А ты в который раз напортачил.  
  
       _Ты соврал, Доктор! Снова._  
  
      Ты не обещал, что ее не убьют, но… Ты сказал, что вернешь ее.  
  
       _Ох, Доктор. Старый и очень глупый Доктор._  
  
      Знаешь, а она ведь правда не захотела бы остаться той, другой. Как бы она смогла тогда жить? Разве это жизнь? Навеки застрять в киберформе, удачным экспериментом Мастера. Вечным напоминанием о собственной глупости. Доверять одному из тех, в больнице… «Верх благоразумия». Нет, она бы все равно не стала так жить. Это не жизнь, Доктор. Не для нее.  
  
       _Но ты ведь даже не знаешь что случилось, правда?_  
  
      О чем ты думаешь, Доктор? Что она осталась там, на полях сражений с теми, другими? Или вернулась к Нардолу, чтобы помочь ему защищать выживших людей? Как ты думаешь, Доктор?  
  
       _Или ты действительно все знаешь?_  
  
      Ты, хитрый, умный Повелитель Времени, может быть ты всегда знал, что так все закончится? Что  _она_  спасет ее в самый страшный момент, когда у нее не останется уже больше своих слез?  
  
       _И она рада, правда._  
  
      Она обрела ту, кого успела полюбить за такое недолгое время. И у нее есть шанс вернуться домой и жить обычной жизнью. Привилегия, дарованная не всем твоим друзьям, да? Некоторым из них и половины не досталось. А кому-то и вовсе ничего.  
  
       _Поэтому она удачливее прочих._  
  
      Но… Она ведь не знает. Так и не успела узнать, что ты не просто сумасшедший профессор с будкой и не можешь просто умереть. Доктор, ты так ничего и не объяснил.  
  
       _Она так и не знает, что с тобой._  
  
      Просто надеется, что может быть, каким-то чудом, ты справишься. Ты ведь всегда справляешься. Ты ведь такой умный. Ты столько всего знаешь и видел…  
  
       _Но она не знает. Просто верит._  
  
      Вера — это много, Доктор. Ты как никто другой это понимаешь. За столько лет, проведенных в ТАРДИС, единственное, что у тебя каждый раз в итоге остается — вера. Больше ничего.  
  
       _И это нечестно._  
  
      Ты обещал вернуть ее, но она даже толком не знает, в порядке ли ты. Хезер пыталась объяснить. Она очень старалась, просто… Это сложно. Поэтому однажды она вернется. Она должна была уйти, позволить Хезер увести за собой, оставив тебя позади.  
  
       _Лишь на мгновение. Чтобы позже вернуться._  
  
      Она вернется, обязательно. Ей нужно, необходимо знать, что ты справился. Что ты смог.  
  
       _Хотя бы здесь не подвел._  
  
      Ты обманул ее, Доктор. Она верила. Даже когда ты сказал, что не можешь ей обещать — она все равно верила, что ты ее сбережешь. Потому что… Как иначе? Как в это не верить, если это ты, Доктор? А ты не сберег. Впрочем, знаешь? Это тоже уже не важно.  
  
       _Теперь она правда в порядке и безопасности. Там, где и должна быть._  
  
      Она не винит тебя. Никогда не винила, даже тогда, в самом начале. Ей всего лишь было страшно. Но больше нет. Только за тебя. Поэтому ей нужно еще тебя увидеть. Хотя бы разочек. Последний.  
  
       _И в отличие от тебя, она сможет сдержать это обещание._  
  
      Но она уже знает, что найдет тебя в порядке. Она  _верит_  в это. Знаешь почему? Она оставила тебе свои слезы.  
  
       _Там, где есть слезы — есть надежда. А перед надеждой трудно устоять._  
  
      Главное, что она усвоила от тебя. Поэтому жди ее, Доктор. Очень жди. Даже если ты не знаешь, что с ней случилось. Не смей думать, что история окончена.  
  
       _Потому что она была. Девушка, которая улыбалась. Она была. И она будет._  
  
      Но сейчас… Она в сотнях миров от тебя. И знаешь что? Она почти счастлива.


	11. Сны не проходят (Йен и Барбара)

      Йен и Барбара. Барбара и Йен. Самые первые, самые терпеливые. А ведь ты был порой ужасно невыносим. Упрям, сварлив и своенравен. И все же… Старший друг, наставник, так и неизученное явление Вселенной. Вредный, но любимый родственник.  
  
      Они до сих пор скучают. И одновременно нет.  
  
      Целая Вселенная. Невероятно огромная, непознанная, так и манящая к себе. Как наркотик. С каждым разом хочется все больше, хочется посмотреть еще, хочется побывать везде. И эта твоя рулетка, когда не знаешь где и когда окажешься в следующий момент… И даже постоянная опасность — такой желанный адреналин.  
  
      И все же.  
  
      Дом, Доктор. Ты обещал. Они должны были вернуться. И твоя привязанность к ним, и нежелание отпускать… Ох, Доктор. Самые-самые первые. Ты их вспоминаешь? Хоть иногда, в краткие часы покоя и ностальгии?  
  
      Они вспоминают. Часто. На годовщину свадьбы, в сказках для сына, а потом и для внуков, порой на уроках в школе. Барбара всегда грустно улыбается при рассказах об ацтеках, а порой ей хочется рассмеяться в голос при мысли о римлянах. Хотя тогда это было совсем не так смешно.  
  
      И об этом они как раз не скучают.  
  
      Всегда быть на волоске от смерти чертовски сложно. Вечно убегать от далеков, думать, как не превратиться в музейный экспонат или вытащить тебя из очередной неприятности, в которую ты радостно влип и всех за собой потащил… Порой это утомляет. Ты можешь так жить. Вернее, только так ты и можешь жить. Но люди — это просто люди.  
  
      Как бы ни прекрасно было время с тобой, и как бы сильно они тебя не любили.  
  
      Они вместе, как и прежде. Всегда. Весь мир может рухнуть, распадаясь обломками, но и тогда они будут рядом, спасать друг друга, либо погибнут вместе, как вечный пример безграничной преданности.  
  
      Знаешь, а они ведь могли бы быть кем угодно. Стать великими политиками или проповедниками. У них бы получилось, люди бы пошли следом, признав их своими вождями. А они предпочли остаться просто людьми. Обычными, мирными и законопослушными людьми.  
  
      Оно и к лучшему. Хватит, навоевались уже. Напризывали других к флагам и знаменам. Их бой окончен, Доктор.  
  
      Вместо размахиваний флагами у них теперь покой. Взрослый сын, обожавший когда-то те самые сказки о тебе, родителях и разных временах. Любимая работа. Их собственный двадцатый век. И что более важное — у них есть они. Единственное, что осталось после тебя. Только они. Вдвоем, как и должны были.  
  
      Они вспоминают тебя, правда. Теперь уже реже, много лет прошло; острота путешествий и расставания давно позабылась в давности лет. Но позабыть тебя и твои причуды насовсем — это нонсенс.  
  
      Они не рассказывают о тебе другим, конечно нет. Йен и сам тебе не верил, помнишь? Так кто же поверит ему, что он рыцарь Яффы и посвятил его сам король Ричард? Что когда-то он боролся с далеками, самой злобной расой во Вселенной. Что он спасал и убивал, защищаясь.  
  
      Хватило того, что они с Барбарой еле смогли объяснить всем, куда они внезапно пропали одним осенним вечером. Людям сложно такое объяснить. Не все смогли простить подобное поведение. И Йен не может их винить. Он бы и сам смотрел с укоризной, если бы не был там, с тобой. Если бы не знал, что пропасть вот так, на два с лишним года — настолько просто, что невероятно.  
  
      С возрастом он что-то упоминает мельком в шутках, но…  
  
      Сны. Они никогда не проходят. Разные, словно зонтики у Оле-Лукойе: яркие, красочные, гораздо ярче, чем реальность, в них друзья, с которыми нельзя встретится, в них десятки миров, что живут счастливо, в них времена, где все хорошо; и темные, мрачные, там всё, что нельзя исправить, все, кого никогда нельзя было спасти, кого не удалось спасти. А еще те, кого пришлось убить.  
  
      Сны не мучают его. Йен умница, он знает — это прошлое и он сделал все, что мог. Все, что было возможно. Но сны остаются. Памятью, напоминанием, укором, благодарностью. Всем сразу. Столько лет спустя — ничего не прошло.  
  
      Барбара знает. Конечно она знает. Про Йена она знает абсолютно все, даже то, о чем он не хочет говорить. У нее тоже бывают сны. Они иные, в них у нее все получается и она спасает ацтеков от их судьбы. Целую цивилизацию, Доктор! Это невозможно, Барбара выучила урок, но… Ее не оставляет это «но» во снах. Там она спасает их вновь и вновь, и все хорошо, история как-то выживает, вплетая дополнительный элемент.  
  
      Утопия. Но ей бы хотелось. По-прежнему хочется. Спасти ацтеков, людей, казненных во Франции, талов, что погибли спасая их. Не позволить далекам уничтожить Лондон и половину мира. Ей бы многого хотелось, но нельзя.  
  
      А еще им бы хотелось еще раз увидеть тебя. Всего лишь однажды. Чтобы убедиться — все взаправду, все было. И римляне, и другие планеты, и Наполеон, и… Все.  
  
      Жаль, не узнают, что видели. Действительно однажды, помнишь? Ты работал смотрителем, а они решили зайти в свою старую школу, где все началось. Ты потом долго вспоминал. Самое начало… Старая свалка, шестидесятые и вы в будке. Какой невероятный выдался вечер! И они были так молоды… И Сьюзен была с тобой.  
  
      Теперь они седы, мудры и уже давно не столь неугомонны, а вместо битв с далеками — спокойный вечер с чашкой чая и родственники, а иногда заглядывают давным-давно повзрослевшие студенты. Спокойная и ностальгическая старость.  
  
      Все закончилось так давно. Много жизней назад.  
  
      Но без этого ничего бы не началось, ведь верно?


	12. Сердце принадлежит Вселенной (Сьюзан)

      Она любила тебя. Она любит тебя. Она…  
  
      Ты оставил ее на руинах Лондона в Бог знает каком году. Бог знает с кем.  
  
      У них все сложилось, ты ведь знаешь, но… Если бы нет? Если бы она осталась одна? Без тебя, без ТАРДИС, без друзей… На чужой планете. В чужом времени.  
  
      Сьюзан любит Землю, как и ты. Всегда любила. Люди такие простые, такие настоящие, такие… люди. А Галлифрей где-то невероятно далеко и ей туда нет пути. 

      Она должна была решать сама! Должна была, Доктор. Это ведь ее жизнь! Может быть она бы пожалела, очень может быть, и все же. Сьюзан была молода и многого не понимала, но ведь в этом и смысл взросления. Самой решать и самой ошибаться.  
  
      Ты никогда не мог оставаться на Земле достаточно надолго. Тебя всегда влекут другие миры, новые приключения, новые жизни, ты не можешь без этого. Почему же ты решил, что сможет она? Она тоже любила путешествовать по мирам. Ужасно сильно любила.  
  
      Но она смогла. И ты знаешь чего ей это стоило? Понятия не имеешь.  
  
      Сьюзан — галлифрейка, Доктор! Она не стареет, как люди. Она не думает, как люди, она… Она так и осталась для людей чужой. У нее прекрасная семья, сын, друзья. Но ради них, ей пришлось отречься от себя. От всей своей знакомой жизни, от родного Галлифрея, от всего, что знала и любила. От тебя. От всего пространства и времени.  
  
      А чего ты хотел? Ты оставил ее, инопланетянку, на Земле, разрушенной другими инопланетянами. После стольких смертей и ужасов, люди вновь были закрыты для гостей Вселенной. А ты оставил ее там.  
  
      Ты хотел как лучше, она знает, и она почти… почти не жалеет, но это сложно, Доктор. Не ты ли сам был недоволен, что другие Повелители Времени приговорили тебя к ссылке на Земле? Не ты ли роптал и гневался за это на них? Так почему же ты сам решил, что вправе решать за нее?  
  
      Да, она хотела свой дом, а не вечные странствия. Кусочек своего, личного мира. И она все это получила, и она, наверное, счастлива, насколько может, просто… Это сложно. И снова.  
  
      Ты, наверное, прав. Сьюзан бы не ушла от тебя, не по своей воле. Ее единственный родной человек в целом мире, как она могла оставить тебя? Как ты без нее? Как она без тебя? Она долго переживала об этом; пока много лет спустя вы не встретились, помнишь? Лишь тогда она смогла отпустить свое волнение до конца. Увидела, убедилась — ты в порядке, обновился, научился новым уловкам, стал дружелюбнее и все так же носишься по мирам, даже спустя сотни лет.  
  
      Ей нужна была эта встреча. Она и сама не понимала, насколько сильно ей было это нужно. Как сильна была ее жажда прикоснуться к чему-то своему, знакомому и привычному с детства. Такому родному и спокойному для сердца. Такому своему…  
  
      Ох, Доктор. Ты ведь никогда не думал, а было ли это правильно? Просто решил так для себя. Ты ведь тоже переживаешь, правда? Где-то там, глубоко внутри. Там, где никто не видит и никто не знает.  
  
      Она скучает. Она так скучает… По тебе, по Галлифрею, по всему, что оставила позади себя. По старой-старой полицейской будке. По огромной Вселенной  
  
      Ты был прав. Сьюзан бы тебя не оставила ни за что; ответила бы «нет» раньше, чем был бы закончен вопрос. Не променяла бы ни на одно время и ни на одного человека. И когда-нибудь горько бы об этом пожалела.  
  
      С твоей жизнью не справится никто, кроме тебя. Как это ни ужасно.  
  
      А у нее своя жизнь, свой путь. Сьюзан… Сьюзан довольна, насколько она может. Но порой… Лишь порой, когда она закрывает глаза — её душа вновь отправляется к звёздам.  
  
      Её жизнь устроена, но одно из её сердец навеки отдано тебе и Вселенной.


	13. Ее зовут Крессида (Вики)

      Однажды она вышла замуж, ты знаешь?   
  
      Шекспир ошибся, все вышло не так. Или так, но не столь трагично и не с ними.  
  
      Вики осталась там, с ним, до самого конца. До конца войны и до конца жизни. "Не все заканчивается. Не любовь" — помнишь, сказал ты однажды? Если бы Вики не попала в Трою — ничего бы не закончилось, как и не началось, она думает об этом порой.   
  
      О том, что было бы. Но потом она каждый раз вспоминает очень старую еще не написанную сказку из двадцатого века, герой которой постоянно отвечал, что никто не может знать, что могло бы быть. Вики любила эту сказку, что попала в ее руки случайно когда-то слишком давно, где-то среди путешествий, опасностей и спасений.  
  
      И даже не объяснить, как она любила тебя. Всех вас. Там, где-то в невероятно далеком будущем, за много световых лет от Земли — ты спас ее. И дело даже не в сохранении ее жизни, ты спас от куда большего — ужаса осознания. В древней Британии, она может вспоминать семью и обманывать себя, думая, что ничего еще не произошло, что все лишь в будущем, до которого тысячи лет и у ее родителей еще годы и годы жизни. Когда-нибудь.  
  
      Не думай, она правда любила вас. Очень. Вы все, что у нее было, но… Вы больше никогда не встретитесь, она знает. И решиться проститься с вами было не столь легко, как могло тебе со стороны показаться. Но так было нужно, Вики это чувствовала под своей кожей — предчувствие выдоха после долгого нырка. Своего места.   
  
      Это редкая удача, Доктор.  
  
      Она больше не слышала своего имени. К лучшему. У Крессиды другой мир, Крессида троянка, у нее тихая, спокойная жизнь рядом с мужем, а Вики она оставила в прошлом, где осталось все, что нельзя или не хочется взять с собой. Она любила Вики, любила быть ей, но… Так проще. Вы никогда уже не увидитесь и она не вернется, а переживать вновь потерю родных людей — это больно, Доктор, поэтому Вики остается с вами. Незримо. Неощутимо. Невыразимо.  
  
      Для Крессиды же это лишь сказочный сон. Прекрасный, неповторимый, самый любимый. Но отныне — лишь сон.  
  
      Троя разрушена, они с Троилом долго искали свое новое место. Но знаешь, она и тогда не пожалела. Время странствий, через половину древнего мира, через все сложности и проблемы не сломили ее духа. Так и осталась все той же неутомимой, жизнерадостной девчонкой. Даже спустя годы, словно время потеряло над ней свою власть.  
  
      Троил… Она пыталась ему рассказать. Объяснить.   
  
      Он так и не смог никогда поверить до конца. Но порой, когда она что-то делала или говорила, он ловил себя на мысли, насколько она неземная. Насколько она невероятная. И думал, лишь на миг, на один бесконечно краткий миг, что может быть, все ее рассказы, все те невероятные упоминания и предсказания, что порой случайно срывались с губ Крессиды, может быть — все это правда, все это было на самом деле.  
  
      Крессида не просила верить, понимала, что все это должно быть лишнее и ненужное теперь. Лишь где-то там, в недрах памяти, где осталась Вики, просыпалось иногда нестерпимо жгучее желание еще раз, в последний, увидеть все это. Чудеса мира.  
  
      Но отказываться от своей новой жизни она вовсе не хочет. Здесь все иначе. Здесь она другая. Словно настоящая. Ни за какое волшебство вселенной она бы не отдала все это.  
  
      И каждый раз, когда Троил спрашивает, не жалеет ли она о чем, она смеется своим неповторимым смехом и отвечает:  
  
      «Я Крессида, мой мир здесь, с тобой»


	14. Недостаточно (Джо)

      Она была такой легкомысленой…  
  
      И она, как и Бригадир должна бы благодарить тебя. Если бы не ты, куда бы Бригадир должен был ее пристроить? Ни подходящего образования, ни квалификации, ни банального понимания ситуации. Не место ей было в ЮНИТ. Даже несмотря на просьбы дяди.  
  
      Ты, Доктор. Опять ты. Люди очень меняются рядом с тобой.  
  
      Вот и Джо тоже. Была такой глупенькой, молоденькой девчонкой, которую ты никак не хотел брать в помощницы, считая совершенно безнадежной, и что в итоге? До чего тебе горько было горько расставаться с ней.  
  
      Отпускать выросшего, оперевшегося птенца в свой собственный полет, далекий от тебя.  
  
      Ты ведь знал? Еще до того, ты знал, что она вот-вот, найдет собственный путь, где уже не будет места тебе. Джо стала такой взрослой и деятельной, даже без Джонса она едва ли бы осталась еще надолго. Ты бы сам не остался. Тебя манили иные миры, а она… Наверное, Джо просто слишком сильно любила свой дом. Ты ведь помнишь, где бы вы ни были, она всегда рвалась обратно, на Землю; как бы ни был чудесен твой мир — он лишь твой, ее же звала другая дорога.  
  
      Только…  
  
      Знаешь, порой она думает, каково это — быть королевой целой планеты? С придворными, с легендами, с невероятно прекрасным мужем-королем. Джо кажется, что она бы справилась, стала бы прекрасной правительницей, подарившей своему королю годы любви и поддержки. Она бы смогла, она бы… Если бы позволила себе сказать «да».  
  
      Не смогла. Не позволила.  
  
      Она дитя Земли, Доктор. Джо никогда не должна была оставить свой мир навсегда, слишком уж была влюблена в него. Но короля Пеладона так и не забыла до конца. Несбывшийся обманный сон. Грезы наяву.  
  
      Ей не жаль. Никогда не было жаль, Джо обожает своего мужа, которому подарила все свои годы, свою любовь и детей. Джо ни разу не жалела и не пожалеет ни об одном своем решении. Иная жизнь не для нее.  
  
      Ей не жаль, что она оставила тебя, и всю Вселенную, и Юнит, и… Джо оставила все позади. Не под давлением обстоятельств, и не потому что была должна, не потому что не было другого выхода… Потому что именно это ее путь. Именно это она всегда искала, с самого начала.  
  
      Способ жить иначе. Пытаться помогать миру.  
  
      Ты, и ТАРДИС, это было так прекрасно и невероятно, и это навсегда останется с Джо, но этого никогда не было достаточно.  
  
      Джонс же отдал ей всю Землю. Все свои надежды.  
  
      Многое не сбылось, слишком многое. И это никогда не было просто. Джо не стала внезапно слишком умной или слишком дальновидной, и они… Ты бы слышал, как они иногда ругались. Как Джо иногда, все той же неловкой рукой могла уничтожить все результаты долгих трудов. Как ей казалось иногда, что она совершенно бесполезна и даже наоборот, лишь мешает всем в их важной миссии.  
  
      И это тоже прошло.  
  
      Время пошло ей на пользу, веришь? Все наносное, все лишнее с годами ушло, оставив лишь энергичную и никогда не сидящую на месте чудесную женщину.  
  
      Она столько успела! Излазила почти всю планету вдоль и поперек, помогала мужу в его изобретениях, воспитала всех своих детей и внуков и никогда, никогда-никогда, ни на одно мгновение не могла угомониться.  
  
      До сих пор.  
  
      Джо могла стать королевой Пеладона или улететь на Скаро, устроив революцию среди талов, только зачем? Слишком мало. Слишком недостаточно.  
  
      Вселенная оказалась для нее невероятно тесна, а Землей она никак не может надышаться.  
  
      И весь мир на ладонях ее.


End file.
